1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electric light bulb with a base, and more particularly, to a technology which eliminates harming the environment by mounting a positioning ring to a base not by soldering but by welding and which can make a mount position of the positioning ring stable.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electric light bulbs with a base, which is cylindrical-shaped to hold a glass bulb with filaments enclosed therein, and on which a positioning ring is fitted and mounted. Such electric light bulbs with a base are mainly used for light utensils for automobiles, and constructed such that the positioning ring abuts against a reference surface provided on a bulb support portion of the light utensil to precisely control a position of filaments.
One example of such conventional electric light bulbs with a base xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is shown in FIG. 9.
A glass bulb xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d with filaments xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d enclosed therein is fixed to one end of a metallic, cylindrical-shaped base xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, and a positioning ring xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d is fitted onto and secured to the base xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d.
Securement of the positioning ring xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d to the base xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is effected by soldering to an outer peripheral surface of the base xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d an entire periphery of an opening edge of a fitting hole xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d formed on the positioning ring xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d.
The conventional electric light bulb xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d with a base involves a problem that lead contained in solder harms the environment since securement of the positioning ring xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d to the base xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is effected by soldering of the entire periphery of the opening edge of the fitting hole xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate ill effects on the environment by mounting the positioning ring to the base not by soldering but by welding and enable making the mount position of the positioning ring stable.
To attain the above object, the invention provides an electric light bulb with a base, in which elastic pieces and weld pieces are formed on a fitting hole of the positioning ring, through which the base is inserted, the elastic pieces being adapted to resiliently abut against an outer peripheral surface of the base, the weld pieces being adapted to be welded to the outer peripheral surface of the base, the weld pieces being securely welded to the outer peripheral surface of the base after the elastic pieces are made to abut against the outer peripheral surface of the base to be positioned.
Accordingly, with respect to the electric light bulb with a base of the present invention, the weld pieces are welded to the outer peripheral surface of the base to secure the positioning ring to the base, so that the use of solder is eliminated not to harm the environment. Also, the elastic pieces are provided separately from the weld pieces, and welding of the weld pieces is carried out in a state, in which the elastic pieces are made to resiliently abut against the outer peripheral surface of the base to be positioned, so that the positioning ring is prevented from going out of position relative to the base during welding operation and so it is possible to make the mount position of the positioning ring stable.